Continuous drive program timers have had limited application due to the difficulty in providing accurate sequential switching of a number of switches in a relatively short period. The usual solution has been to use an impulse drive in combination with subinterval switch(es). Subinterval switching has not been used with continuous drive timers since it is too difficult to register (and maintain registry) of the subinterval switch relative to the program cam(s). Workable designs proved more expensive than an impulse drive. A continuous drive timer capable of accomplishing the desired switching with reliability and modest added cost can have an economic advantage over the impulse drive.